COCKTAIL
by Mrs. KaihunHS
Summary: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, dan Byun Baekhyun. Tiga orang sahabat yang tinggal bersama. Suka, duka, dan konflik telah mereka lewati bersama. Lalu bagaimana jika konflik yang mereka hadapi menyangkut hubungan ketiga sahabat itu untuk kedepannya? /Kaihun, Kaibaek/ YAOI/ DLDR
1. PROLOG

**Chara: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, and others**

 **Main Pair: Always My Lovely Couple Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun**

 **Warn: DLDR, Kalo nggak suka langsung klik ikon X di kanan atas aj, nggak usah maksa baca daripada sakit mata... wkwk, NO BASH, NO FLAME, YAOI**

 **Cerita ini di adaptasi dari Film Bollywood dengan judul yang sama dengan penambahan disana-sini menurut imajinasi saya... wkwkwk**

 **Ane cuma pinjem nama, tokoh milik Tuhan, ortu mereka, agensi, & diri mereka sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Mrs. KaihunHS Present~**

 **COCKTAIL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~ooo~PROLOG~ooo~~~**

Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun. Tiga sahabat yang sudah menjalin persahabatan sejak di universitas. Oh, ya satu lagi, Baekhyun juga menjabat sebagai namjachingu seorang Kim Jongin atau kau bisa memanggilnya Kai dan baekhyun juga bersahabat dengan Sehun. Sudah banyak yang mereka lalui sebagai sahabat. Baik itu suka, duka, dan konflik. Ketiganya tinggal bersama sejak mereka bekerja. Kenapa begitu? Jawabannya karena orang tua Sehun ada di desa, sedangkan orang tua Kai dan orang tua Baekhyun sering bekerja di luar kota. Sehingga, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. dan perlu kalian tau meski mereka bersahabat, tapi mereka belum pernah bertemu dengan bumonim dari sahabatnya masing-masing. Baiklah, kita mulai perkenalannya…

Byun Baekhyun, namja yang paling pendek diantara Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Memiliki wajah manis dan terkesan cantik. Tubuh yang berlekuk bak yeoja, sehingga banyak namja yang bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Menurut Sehun, dia seperti kakak bagi Sehun. Menurut Kai, Baekhyun adalah yang paling sexy. Baekhyun adalah namjachingu Kai. Dia memang sexy, supel, manja, terkadang egois dan keras kepala. Selain itu, dia orang yang bebas.

Kim Jongin lebih dikenal dengan Kai, namja paling tampan dan paling manly diantara ketiganya. Namjachingu seorang Byun Baekhyun sejak di Universitas. Dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi atletis, dia digilai banyak yeoja maupun namja diluar sana. Tapi sayang, dia sudah tidak tertarik. Menurut Baekhyun, Kai adalah seorang pangeran kuda putihnya meski kulitnya agak hitam.. hha. Sedangkan menurut Sehun, Kai adalah sahabat yang paling baik dan paling setia, dia juga menganggap Kai sebagai saudaranya.

Oh Sehun, namja yang manis dan paling putih diantara ketiganya, dan jika kau melihatnya lebih dekat, wajahnya juga sepintas akan terlihat cantik. Tingginya nyaris sejajar dengan Kai, tapi jika Kai atletis, maka Sehun adalah kebalikannya, dia memiliki tubuh yang ramping dengan lekukan yang tak kalah sexy dengan Baekhyun sebenarnya. Hanya orang yang dekat dengannya yang mengetahui itu. Sehun adalah orang yang sederhana, maklum dia dulunya dari desa. Dia baik, supel, cerdas, dan sopan. Dia sudah menikah di usianya yang ke 20 tahun ini, pernikahannya sudah berlangsung selama satu tahun, namun saat ini Sehun dan suamnya harus pisah ranjang karena perbedaan pendapat, alasan klise. Menurut Kai, Sehun adalah namja yang paling manis dan paling sopan yang pernah dia temui, sahabat yang paling disayanginya, Kai akan melindungi sahabatnya itu dari namja brengsek seperti suami Sehun. Sebenarnya Kai ingin sekali menghajar suami Sehun karena sudah membuat Sehun sedih, tapi demi Sehun, Kai rela menahan emosinya. Hah, sudah lupakan saja hal buruk seperti itu. Baiklah selanjutnya, menurut Baekhyun, Sehun adalah adik kecilnya yang manis dan polos. Baekhyun sangat menyayanginya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Begitulah ketiganya, saling menyayangi dan mensupport satu sama lain. Tapi, bagaimana jika konflik yang mereka hadapi menyangkut hubungan ketiga sahabat itu untuk kedepannya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next or Delete?**

 **~~~ooo~END of PROLOG~ooo~~~**

 **Anyeong~~**

 **Saya balik lagi bawa cerita Kaihun yang baru lagi...tehe~**

 **Penasaran nggak? penasaran nggak? hhe #NO**

 **Udah lama nggak nongol karena sibuk di RL *gknanya-.- pada kangen gak? /NGGAK/ *pundung padahal ane kangen ama kalian... huks /nangislebay xD**

 **Yaudah, diriku menunggu respon aj, apabila respon'a baik, ane akan balik bawa chap 1'a... hhe**

 **Ok, Si yu neks taim~~**

 **Pyooong~~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Pair: Always My Lovely Couple Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Byun Baekhyun,**

 **and others**

 **Warn: DLDR, YAOI/BL, TYPO, Kalo nggak suka langsung klik ikon X di kanan atas aj, nggak usah maksa baca daripada sakit mata... wkwk, NO BASH, NO FLAME**

 **Cerita ini di adaptasi dari Film Bollywood dengan judul yang sama dengan penambahan disana-sini menurut imajinasi saya... wkwkwk**

 **Ane cuma pinjem nama, tokoh milik Tuhan, ortu mereka, agensi, & diri mereka sendiri ^^**

.

.

~Mrs. KaihunHS Present~

COCKTAIL

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

~Happy Reading~

.

.

"HHAHAHA…"

"Haha, Kai, kau seperti badut jika begitu…kkk" ujar Sehun, tertawa keras melihat dandanan Kai yang… astaga aku sendiri tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Kau benar, Sehunnie. Dia seperti badut tapi dia sexy dengan kostum itu…ahahah" sahut Baekhyun dengan tawanya yang terkesan mengejek kekasihnya yang hitam itu.

"Apakah kalian senang sekarang? Sudah puas? Hah?" dengus Kai kesal, melihat dua orang yang disayanginya tertawa begitu puas melihat keadaannya sekarang.

"Kemari kalian, jika tertangkap akan ku cium kalian?" lanjut Kai sembari mengejar Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berlari. Dia menangkap Baekhyun dan memeluknya, setelah itu menggelitiknya, membuat namja cantik itu tertawa kegelian. Sedangkan Sehun bersandar pada sofa dan melihat KaiBaek dengan senyum senang diwajah cantiknya.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Bel berbunyi, menyadarkan Sehun dari keasyikan mereka bertiga. Melihat Kai dan Baekhyun yang masih asyik bercanda, Sehun berinisiatif membukakan pintu.

TING TONG

"Iya tunggu sebentar!" sahut Sehun, tanpa melihat intercome Sehun membuka pintu apartemen itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Jongin? Apa kau tak ta- eh, nugu?" Tanya yeoja paruh baya, yang ternyata , eommanya Kim Jongin. Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu jadi salah tingkah.

"A-ah annyeong, ahjumma, Oh Sehun imnida. Jongin ada di dalam. Mari silahkan masuk, biar kubawakan barang-barang ahjumma" jawab Sehun gugup. Dia berjalan di belakang . Berdoa semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk setelah ini, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Hah, perlu kalian tau meski mereka sudah bersahabat sejak Universitas, tapi Sehun maupun Baekhyun belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan bumonim Kai. Belum pernah sama sekali.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, kedua mata Sehun dan dibuat membelalak tak percaya. Disana, Sehun dan menyaksikan dua namja yang sedang bergulat lidah. Namja yang satunya berada di pangkuan namja yang lainnya. Duh, Sehun menepuk jidatnya keras. Perasaannya benar, ini sungguh gawat. Apa sahabat-sahabatnya itu jika bermesaraan memang tidak melihat tempat. Hello! Ini di ruang tamu, dan Ahjumma Kim sedang melihat kalian! Batin Sehun gusar.

"Ehem…" mencoba menyadarkan kedua namja itu, tapi tak digubris.

"EKHEM" dehem lagi lebih keras.

"Kai, Baekki!" Sehun ikut memanggil. Akhirnya kedua namja itu sadar juga.

"Ah! Eo-Eomma, kenapa kau tak bilang jika akan datang?" Tanya Kai terkejut setelah sebelumnya membenahi bajunya terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Baekhyun duduk dengan senyuman di sofa seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kim Jongin, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Dan apa-apaan baju yang kau pakai itu?! Astaga, anak ini?! Jelaskan Kim Jongin!" teriak geram melihat kejadian barusan ditambah kostum aneh yang membuat anaknya terlihat seperti orang gila. Kai memakai kostum superman eh bukan itu kostum spiderman dengan celana dalam diluar. Jadi itu kostum apa? Kostum spiderman kolaborasi dengan kostum superman? Dia benar-benar gila -,-

"A-eh itu eomma… hhe ini bukan apa-apa tadi itu kami sedang… eng… sedang ah! Bermain truth or dare, iya kami sedang bermain truth or dare… hha" jelas Kai dengan tawa garing. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berada di belakang mencoba menahan tawa mereka sebisa mungkin melihat Kai sedang di marahi oleh eommanya.

"Ha, terserah, lebih baik kau cepat ganti bajumu dan segera temui eomma" perintah menatap anak semata wayangnya tajam.

"Ne, omma" jawab Jongin gugup, dan mulai beranjak untuk mengganti bajunya.

Lalu pandangan jatuh pada Baekhyun yang masih tertawa cekikikan. Ditatap seperti itu, Baekhyun segera berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong, ahjumma. Byun Baekhyun imnida" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum manis diwajahnya sembari membungkuk menghormati eomma kekasihnya itu.

semakin intens menatap Baekhyun. Tatapannya turun hingga ke bawah. sedikit tidak suka cara berpakaian namja manis yang mengaku bernama Baekhyun itu. Lihat saja sekarang, namja manis itu hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran dengan pants yang tertutup kemeja itu, namun tak cukup menutupi paha dan kaki rampingnya. berusaha mengabaikan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berdiri kikuk, dan tatapannya beralih pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie, tolong bawakan barang-barang ahjumma ke kamar tamu ne?" pinta pada Sehun yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya dengan barang-barang miliknya.

"N-ne, ahjumma. Aku akan menaruh barang-barang ahjumma dulu" sahut Sehun. Sehun segera beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu, berpapasan dengan Kai yang baru datang dan sudah memakai baju wajar yang terlihat santai.

"Eomma…" panggil Kai setelah sampai di ruang tamu, melihat eommanya dengan kekasihnya yang duduk berjauhan.

"Ikut eomma, Jongin!" Mrs. Kim langsung menarik lengan putranya untuk mengikutinya. Mereka menuju ke teras.

Sesampainya diteras, dan Jongin saling berhadapan. menatap tajam anaknya yang hanya bisa menunduk didepannya. Hanya hening yang menyelimuti keduanya, hingga suara memecah keheningan itu.

"Kim Jongin, eomma ingin kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" mulai Mrs. Kim.

"E-eomma ak-.."

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, cukup jelaskan pada eomma apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi? Siapa mereka? Apa mereka sahabat yang pernah kau ceritakan dulu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Itu eomm-.."

"Apakah namja tadi kekasihmu? Sudah berapa lama kalian saling mengenal? Kenapa eomma tidak tau?"

"Bukan seperti itu eomma"

"Lalu seperti apa? Dengar Jonginnie, sudah eomma katakan, eomma tidak keberatan jika kau menyukai namja tapi pilihlah namja yang baik-baik, bukan seperti dia. Lihat perilakunya, sungguh tidak ada sopan santunnya" ujar Mrs. Kim sengit melihat baekhyun melalui kaca tembus pandang sebagai pembatas antara teras dan ruang tamu. Sedangkan, baekhyun yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya tersenyum menanggapi didalam sana dengan kaki bersila diatas sofa memperlihatkan paha mulusnya.

"Tidak, eomma bukan begitu"

"Lalu bagaiamana kau menjelaskannya. Setelah aku melihatmu ingin memakan bibirnya tadi" marah

"Aku sudah katakan pada eomma, itu hanya salah paham. Benar, mereka sahabatku. Dan itu tidak seperti yang eomma pikirkan. Tadi itu kami hanya sedang bermain truth or dare. Hanya itu" ujar Jongin berusaha mencari alasan yang dapat membuat percaya.

"Oh ya? Eomma sarankan, jika kau mencari namjachingu carilah yang seperti Sehun, dia manis dan sopan. Eomma menyukainya"

"Eomma, baiklah. Aku mengaku sekarang. Sebenarnya, namjachinguku itu adalah Sehun" ucap Jongin menyela perkataan . membuat menatap penuh intimidasi pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau ingin berbohong pada eomma, Kim Jongin?"

"Ti-tidak eomma. Itu benar, Sehun adalah namjachinguku. Jika eomma tak percaya, eomma boleh tanyakan pada Sehun" kata Jongin gugup, namja tan itu berdoa dalam hati semoga kebohongannya tidak tercium oleh eommanya itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mencium Baekhyun tadi? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Sehun?" Tanya dengan mata memicing tajam, berusaha tidak percaya pada omongan anaknya.

"E-eomma, aku kan sudah bilang tadi jika kami sedang bermain truth or dare. Dan kami bertiga memang sering melakukan itu, kami bertiga sudah pernah berciuman satu sama lain, eomma. Percayalah padaku, hmm?" ujar Jongin melas, walau dalam hati merutuki apa yang diucapkannya, semoga eommanya percaya dengan omongan ngawurnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya lagi, belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, eomma bisa tanyakan pada mereka" bujuk Jongin, sembari menggenggam tangan .

"Baiklah" ujar dan kembali ke ruang tamu, untuk mengklarifikasi semua perkataan anak hitamnya itu.

Setelah membuka pintu kaca yang membatasi teras dan ruang tamu, eomma Kim menghampiri mereka-Baekhyun dan Sehun.

melihat baekhyun yang sedang menonton televise, dan Sehun yang sedang menata majalah yang berserakan diatas meja. Melihat itu, Mrs. Kim menghela napasnya sebentar.

"Sehunnie.." panggil pada Sehun, membuat namja manis itu menoleh. Dan Baekhyun juga segera membenarkan duduknya.

"Ne, ahjumma?" sahut Sehun. melihat menghampirinya dengan Jongin di belakangnya. Sahabat hitamnya itu menampakkan wajah melasnya pada Sehun, dan dibalas tatapan bingung Sehun.

"Ahjumma ingin bertanya padamu" ucap

"Silahkan, ahjumma" meski bingung, Sehun tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada yang sepertinya ingin bertanya serius padanya.

"Apa kalian bertiga bersahabat sudah lama?" Tanya . dia bertanya pada Sehun karena dia tahu jika Sehun akan berkata jujur padanya, dilihat dari sikap namja manis itu.

Sehun melirik Jongin sebentar, dia menangkap bibir Jongin yang menyuruhnya mengatakan 'ya' tanpa suara.

"Eum, kami bersahabat sejak di Universitas, ahjumma. Itu sudah cukup lama" jawab sehun jujur.

"Lalu, apa kalian suka bermain truth or dare? Dan berciuman satu sama lain?" Tanya langsung, kali ini sukses membuat mulut Sehun menganga. Dia mendelik kearah Jongin yang cengengesan, dan memasang wajah melas yang sebenarnya tidak cocok untuknya itu. Hah, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan sahabat hitamnya itu, batin Sehun frustasi dengan sikap Jongin.

"N-ne, ahjumma" cicit Sehun singkat. Baiklah, Sehun akan mengalah dan berbohong demi sahabat hitamnya kali ini. Dan hal itu membuahkan tawa tertahan dari Baekhyun yang daritadi menyimak introgasi dari ibu kekasihnya dengan sahabatnya.

melirik galak pada Jongin yang daritadi tidak bisa diam dibelakangnya. Membuat Jongin langsung diam dan meringis.

"Baiklah, untuk terakhir kalinya. Sehunnie…" ujar sengaja menggantung kalimatnya membuat Sehun berkeringat dingin didepannya.

"N-ne?" cicit Sehun. Oke, Sehun tidak berlebihan, tapi melihat yang menatapnya intens membuatnya takut, bahkan Sehun tidak setakut ini saat sidang skripsi dulu.

"Apa kau namjachingu Jongin?" bertanya dengan tatapan langsung yang tertuju pada Sehun. Membuat mata Sehun terbelalak karena terkejut.

"M-mwo?!" jelas pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun shock.

Sehun benar-benar shock! Melirik Jongin dari sudut matanya dengan kesal, dan mendapati Jongin dengan wajah kacaunya, tangan yang menangkup didadanya seperti memohon, bibir yang terus mengatakan 'ya,ya,ya, please' seperti itulah. Sial, Kim Jongin keterlaluan, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada jika begini?, rutuk Sehun kesal dengan menatap tajam Jongin yang masih sama seperti tadi.

Tidak segera mendapat jawaban dari namja manis didepannya, mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi, menghiraukan raut terkejut Sehun dan Baekhyun yang mendengar pertanyaannya tadi.

"Sehunnie, apa kau benar namjachingu Jongin?" tuntut mendesak namja manis itu memberikan jawaban jawaban yang memuaskan untuknya. berharap jika Jongin tidak berbohong kali ini.

Hah, menghela napas yang terasa berat bagi Sehun, dan Sehun berusaha menjawabnya. Jika ini selesai dia akan menuntut penjelasan dari namja hitam itu dan jika dia tidak mendengar jawaban yang memuaskan, maka Sehun akan menendang bokong Jongin dengan keras, tekad Sehun dalam hati.

"Hah, n-nde ahjumma…" lirih Sehun dengan kepala yang menunduk, tidak tega membohongi ibu dari sahabatnya itu. Jika bukan karena Jongin sahabatnya, dia tidak akan melakukan ini, liat saja nanti si kkamjong itu, rutuk Sehun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya mencoba meyakinkan sekali lagi.

"Ne, ahjumma" jawab Sehun singkat. Membuat Jongin bernafas lega dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara pada Sehun yang menatapnya sebal, yang hanya ditanggapi senyum lebar dari Jongin. Sedangkan, Baekhyun, meski awalnya dia terkejut, tapi setelah tau rencana kedua sahabatnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak menertawai keduanya. Baekhyun orang yang terbuka. Dia tau, jika kekasihnya itu hanya ingin selamat dari amukan ibunya, dan dia juga tau jika Sehun hanya korban disini. Sebenarnya dia kasihan pada Sehun, haha. Atau itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Tapi, apa memang akan berjalan seperti itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hallo, makasih sebelumnya buat yang udah ripiuw di chap prolog, dan ini ane dateng bawa chap 1'a... hhe

sudahlah, monggo kalo yang udah baca ditunggu responnya ya~ hhe

 **Thanks to:** **babyosh, windanovia08, BabyHunHun, KkmjongSehunnie, Song Soo Hwa, Guest.**

makasih ripiu'a buat semangat nulis... hhe.

Annyeong~


	3. Chapter 2

**Pair: Always My Lovely Couple Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun**

 **Warn: BL/YAOI, TYPO's, DLDR, NO FAME, NO BLAME, Kalo nggak suka langsung klik ikon X di kanan atas aj, nggak usah maksa baca daripada sakit mata... wkwk**

 **Cerita ini di adaptasi dari Film Bollywood dengan judul yang sama dengan penambahan disana-sini menurut imajinasi saya... wkwkwk**

 **Ane cuma pinjem nama, tokoh milik ortu mereka, agensi, & diri mereka sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Mrs. KaihunHS Present~**

 **COCKTAIL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

~Happy Reading~

.

.

 **Preview**

"Sehunnie, apa kau benar namjachingu Jongin?" tuntut Mrs Kim mendesak namja manis itu memberikan jawaban jawaban yang memuaskan untuknya. berharap jika Jongin tidak berbohong kali ini.

Hah, menghela napas yang terasa berat bagi Sehun, dan Sehun berusaha menjawabnya. Jika ini selesai dia akan menuntut penjelasan dari namja hitam itu dan jika dia tidak mendengar jawaban yang memuaskan, maka Sehun akan menendang bokong Jongin dengan keras, tekad Sehun dalam hati.

"Hah, n-nde ahjumma…" lirih Sehun dengan kepala yang menunduk, tidak tega membohongi ibu dari sahabatnya itu. Jika bukan karena Jongin sahabatnya, dia tidak akan melakukan ini, liat saja nanti si kkamjong itu, rutuk Sehun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Mrs Kim mencoba meyakinkan sekali lagi.

"Ne, ahjumma" jawab Sehun singkat. Membuat Jongin bernafas lega dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara pada Sehun yang menatapnya sebal, yang hanya ditanggapi senyum lebar dari Jongin. Sedangkan, Baekhyun, meski awalnya dia terkejut, tapi setelah tau rencana kedua sahabatnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak menertawai keduanya. Baekhyun orang yang terbuka. Dia tau, jika kekasihnya itu hanya ingin selamat dari amukan ibunya, dan dia juga tau jika Sehun hanya korban disini. Sebenarnya dia kasihan pada Sehun, haha.

 **End of Preview**

Ucapan Sehun membuat Mrs Kim tersenyum senang. Baiklah, untuk kali ini dia akan coba percaya pada anak hitamnya itu.

"Bagus kalau begitu" ujar Mrs Kim lega, memeluk Sehun untuk menyalurkan rasa senangnya.

"Hah, lega rasanya. Baiklah, aku akan ke kamar dulu anak-anak"

"Tap-tapi, eomma-" ucapan Kai tidak berlanjut karena melihat Mrs Kim yang sudah berlalu pergi menuju kamar tamu untuk beristirahat.

"Aish, Sial!" umpat Kai. Keadaan cukup hening, hingga Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan tatapan tajam Oh Sehun, menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan Kai dapat melihat pandangan intens dari namjachingunya juga. Baiklah, masalah baru dimulai, Kai!

"E-em, ba-bagaimana jika kita kekamarku dulu?" ujar Kai hati-hati, sedikit takut dengan tatapan Sehun yang seakan ingin membunuhnya. Bernapas lega, meski hanya ditanggapi lirikan jengah oleh Sehun, setelahnya Sehun berjalan mendahuluinya ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua agar tidak didengar Mrs Kim yang berada di kamar tamu yang ada di lantai satu, diikuti oleh Kai dan Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

BLAMM

Oke, itu cukup kasar untuk sebuah pintu yang tak berdosa, karena disini si empunya kamarlah yang paling berdosa.

"Jelaskan!" ucap Sehun langsung setelah sampainya di kamar Kai. Satu kata dari Sehun, dan itu cukup untuk segera dimengerti oleh Kai. Sekarang posisi Kai dan Sehun berhadapan disamping ranjang, sedangkan Baekhyun akan menjadi penonton setia, karena dia sudah duduk di ranjang dengan memeluk bantal untuk menyaksikan perdebatan sang sahabat dan namjachingunya. Sepertinya akan seru, kkk.

"A..emm.. k-ku kira maksudku eng.. Aish, Sehunnie, bisakah kau hanya lakukan seperti tadi dan membantuku?" ujar Kai memelas.

"YA! Kim Jongin, kau tau apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!" jengkel Sehun mendengar penjelasan Jongin yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai penjelasan itu.

"Sst, kumohon, Sehunnie. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku untuk saat ini. Please, hemm?" mohon Kai.

"Kau sudah gila ya?! Baek hyung, kurasa namjachingumu ini harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa!" ujar Sehun kesal, sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang hanya terkekeh senang, membuat Sehun memijat pangkal hidungnya, pusing dengan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, Sehunnie. Kau bantu saja si hitam itu, kurasa ini akan seru" celetuk Baekhyun.

"MWO? ARGH, sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di otak kalian?! Kalian pasti sudah gila, gila, gila! Argh!" teriak Sehun frustasi, apalagi celetukan Baekhyun membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Apa disini hanya Sehun saja yang frustasi dengan keadaan saat ini? Apa kedua sahabatnya itu tidak memikirkan risikonya nanti?

"Tenanglah, Sehunnie. Aku akan berusaha menjauhkan eomma darimu sebaik mungkin, ne?" ujar Kai memohon pengertian Sehun.

"Tapi, kurasa sandiwara ini sedikit berlebihan, dan..dan kurasa ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik" ujar Sehun pelan setelah berhasil menenangkan diri. Ada setitik keraguan dari kalimat itu, namun hanya ditanggapi biasa oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak akan. Ayolah, Sehunnie. Kumohon jadilah kekasihku untuk sementara waktu ini. Tolonglah, lagipula bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk menjauhkanmu dari eommaku?" yakin Kai berusaha membuat Sehun percaya padanya.

"Jangan khawatir Sehunnie, dalam tiga hari kita akan bebas dari ini semua. Eomma akan pergi dalam tiga hari lagi, hemm? Eotte?" lanjut Kai meminta pengertian dari namja manis dihadapannya.

"Apa kau bisa memastikan itu, Kai? Aku tidak ingin masalah ini menjadi bertambah rumit" ujar Sehun pelan. Masih ada keraguan dan setitik rasa takut dalam hatinya untuk semua sandiwara ini.

"Aku berjanji padamu" ujar Kai yakin.

"Hah~, baiklah jika begitu. Eung, apa kau tidak apa, Hyungie?" pasrah Sehun, dan setelahnya mengalihkan pandangan pada namja cantik yang sedari tadi menyaksikan perdebatan itu, meminta persetujuan, karena bagaimanapun disini Baekhyun adalah namjachingu Kai yang sebenarnya.

"Gwenchana, aku akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah kau hanya membantu si kkamjong itu? ku rasa ini akan menjadi menarik, kekeke" kekeh Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat kecupan manis dari Kai di pipinya.

"Arrasseo, untuk kali ini saja ne?" ujar Sehun akhirnya mengalah.

"Ne, kau harus percaya padaku. Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin memeluk kalian, Hah~ pembicaraan tadi sungguh melelahkan" ujar Kai santai, keadaan sudah mulai ringan tidak setegang tadi, dan Kai pun memeluk Sehun dan Baekhyun. Persahabatan yang indah, semoga saja juga berakhir indah.

"Tapi sebelum itu…" ketenangan tadi langsung berakhir dengan ucapan Sehun yang sengaja digantungkan, membuat kedua sahabatnya penasaran.

"Ne?" Tanya Kai tak sabar

"Eung, Kai~ bisakah kau berbalik sebentar?"

"Hah, aku? Kenapa?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Tak apa, hanya berbaliklah, dan jangan banyak bertanya" ujar Sehun menghentikan mulut Kai yang sebelumnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan Kai menuruti Sehun untuk berbalik hingga membuahkan tatapan bingung Baekhyun yang memperhatikan sedari tadi.

"Ada ap-"

DUAGH

"AWH, APPO!" teriak Kai dengan badan yang terdorong kedepan, hampir saja dia tadi terjungkal.

"YA! OH SEHUN KENAPA KAU MENENDANGKU?!" bentak Kai kesal karena baru saja pantatnya di tendang oleh namja manis yang sayangnya adalah sahabatnya hingga menyebabkan ia hampir terjungkal tadi.

"Eopsoyo~, hanya mengingat pikiranku di ruang tamu tadi… jika aku akan menendang bokongmu itu lagipula aku juga masih kesal padamu, hahaha" ujar Sehun dengan cengiran lebar, matanya membentuk sabit indah yang membuatnya semakin manis. Melihatnya, membuat Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi namja manis itu, Kai suka senyum Sehun yang satu itu, senyuman itu terkadang membuat jantungnya sedikit berdebar lebih keras.

.

.

.

SKIP

Terdengar dentingan khas alat dapur dalam apartemen yang ditinggali oleh tiga namja didalamnya atau sekarang berempat karena bertambah dengan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai ibu dari salah satu penghuni apartemen tersebut.

Dentingan alat dapur tersebut mengusik tidur seorang namja manis yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan dapur, itu Sehun. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, sebelumnya mencari benda yang bisa menunjukkan waktu. Setelah menemukan handphonenya dan waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi. Ini hari libur dan masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, setidaknya biasanya ia bangun pukul 6 untuk memasak sarapan bagi penghuni apartemen lainnya.

Sehun berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang sudah mengusik waktu tidurnya, dan disana tepatnya didapur, namja manis itu melihat Mrs Kim yang sedang sibuk mungkin membuat sarapan. Hah, dia baru ingat jika eomma dari sahabat hitamnya itu menginap disini, dan Sehun juga ingat kembali dengan masalah yang sekarang dihadapinya. Menghela napasnya sekali lagi sebelum beranjak untuk membantu membuat sarapan, hitung-hitung untuk membuat Mrs Kim lebih percaya pada actingnya menjadi namjachingu anaknya agar terlihat lebih natural.

"Ekhem, ahjumma" panggil Sehun terdengar gugup. Panggilan tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Mrs Kim yang sedang menggoreng sesuatu.

"Ah, Sehunnie. Kau sudah bangun? Apa kau terbangun karenaku?" terka Mrs Kim memandang Sehun sekilas, sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan menggorengnya.

"An-Aniyo, ahjumma. Aku memang terbiasa bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi Ahjumma sudah membuat sarapan terlebih dahulu. Maaf jika merepotkan, ahjumma" tutur Sehun sedikit kikuk bicara berdua dengan Mrs Kim. Hal itu membuat Mrs Kim tersenyum geli, menurutnya Sehun terlihat lucu dan manis.

"Emm, anni. Ini tidak merepotkan, karena inilah tugas seorang ibu. Lalu, apakah kau hanya ingin berdiam diri disitu?" Tanya Mrs Kim dengan senyum lembut.

"A-Ah, n-ne. Aku ingin membantu ahjumma, bolehkah?" Tanya Sehun malu-malu, dan hal itu membuat senyum Mrs Kim bertambah lebar.

"Tentu saja boleh, kita akan semakin cepat menyelesaikan ini"

"Ne, ahjumma" sahut Sehun dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Mrs Kim ikut tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Sehunnie…"

"Ne?"

"Aku ingin kau memanggilku eommoni, karena kau namjachingu putraku dan agar kita lebih akrab, ne?" pinta Mrs Kim.

"Eh? Tap-tapi…"

"A, A, tidak ada tapi-tapian"

"Eh? N-ne, ahju…emm, eommoni?" ucap Sehun terbata.

"Nah, seperti itu. Biasakan, ne? Baiklah, sebaiknya kita cepat selesaikan ini"

"Ne, ahj..eh eommoni" ujar Sehun dengan senyum gugup karena hampir lupa dengan permintaan Mrs Kim.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah lebih dari setengah jam menghabiskan waktu di dapur, Sehun menata masakan yang sudah siap di atas meja makan, sedangkan Mrs Kim ingin membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya, namja manis itu bergegas di dua kamar lainnya yang berada di lantai dua, dimana kamar Kai dan Baekhyun berada. Kamar Sehun terletak di lantai pertama karena Sehun tidak ingin naik turun tangga, itu sangat melelahkan, pikirnya. Sehun bergegas ingin membangunkan Kai dan Baekhyun. Sesampainya di pertengahan anak tangga, Sehun melihat Kai yang hendak turun, rupanya Kai sudah bangun terlebih dahulu sebelum dibangunkan.

"Kai" panggil Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Kai yang berada di ujung tangga. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sehunnie, kau sudah membuat sarapan? Baunya harum sekali hingga membuatku terbangun, hhe. Kau memang istri idaman" ujar Kai, membuat Sehun cengo, mungkin sahabatnya ini masih dalam fase half wake up, sehingga bicara ngelantur -.-

Tapi kejadian selanjutnya membuatnya melongo dengan bibir tipisnya terbuka, kenapa?

"Gomawo, ne?" ucap Kai sebelum beranjak turun menuju ruang makan meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung. Kenapa? Karena Kai baru saja memeluk dan menciumnya tepat dibibir. Sehun yang sudah sadar dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi reflek menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun blank. Oke, mungkin Kai pernah berkata jika mereka bertiga-Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun- sering berciuman satu sama lain. Itu mungkin benar, tapi yang perlu Sehun tekankan adalah, Kai memang sering menciumnya tapi di pipi ataupun kening, atau lebih tepatnya mengecup. Kai hanya pernah berciuman mesra dengan pacarnya dan itu Baekhyun bukan Sehun. Hah, ini membuat Sehun pusing, baiklah lupakan! Mungkin tadi Kai masih setengah sadar, Sehun mencoba berpikir positif, oke?

Sehun segera menuju ke kamar Baekhyun untuk membangunkan namja cantik itu sebelum otaknya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Kai langsung duduk. Menatap kearah masakan yang terlihat lezat dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Kai POV

Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Apa aku baru saja mencium bibir Sehun? tunggu aku tidak menciumnya, tapi itu hanya kecupan. Iya itu kecupan, tapi kenapa dibibir? Argh, apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongin? Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin tadi aku setengah sadar, iya mungkin seperti itu, pikirku mencoba membela diri. Tapi, bibir Sehun tadi terasa lembut dan manis.

' _M-Mwo?! Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Kai?_ ' batinku frustasi. Aku memang sering menciumnya tapi itu di pipi atau di kening. Lalu yang tadi…? Hah, sudahlah. Semoga Sehun tidak berpikir aneh, harapku untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri sebenarnya, karena jantungku sejak tadi terus berdebar dengan kencang seperti seseorang yang habis marathon.

"Ini salah. Hah, ingat Kai kau punya Baekhyun dan Sehun sahabatmu" gumamku pelan.

End Kai POV

.

.

.

SKIP

mengerutkan keningnya melihat anaknya hanya memandang kosong makanan yang terlihat lezat dihadapannya.

"Kau kenapa, Jonginnie?" Tanya Mrs Kim.

"Ah, eh eomma?" gagap Kai setelah ketahuan melamun oleh sang eomma.

"Wae?" Tanya Mrs Kim.

"Anni, aniyo. Aku hanya menunggu eomma dan yang lain untuk segera sarapan karena aku sudah lapar, hhe" jawab Kai.

"Benarkah? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak, eomma. Jja, mari makan karena kita sudah lengkap dan aku sudah lapar" ujar Kai segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, beruntung Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah datang, dan Kai melihatnya. Sehun datang dengan menundukkan wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, sayangnya hal itu terlihat oleh Kai, membuat sudut bibir Kai sedikit tertarik keatas. Entah kenapa Kai suka dengan reaksi Sehun yang satu itu, terlihat sangat manis.

Mrs Kim yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam saja meski dia sendiri bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Benar-benar atmosfer yang aneh, dan Baekhyun memilih mengabaikannya.

Sarapan pagi mereka yang sedikit aneh sudah selesai. Sekarang semua penghuni apartemen tersebut berada di teras yang sekaligus sebagai ruang santai karena terdapat taman yang indah dengan kolam ikan di depannya. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Kai dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan gadget mereka, entah apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan, Sehun sedang membaca novel entah apa itu, dan Mrs Kim yang duduk dengan menikmati teh bunga sakura. Setelahnya, terdengar helaan nafas dari Mrs Kim yang terlihat sudah bosan, dan dia berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Ehem.." dehem yeoja paruh baya itu sebagai tanda agar semua memperhatikannya, dan benar saja Kai, Sehun, dan Baekhyun segera memberikan atensinya pada Mrs Kim.

"Hmm, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke suatu tempat? Apa kalian tidak bosan seperti ini terus?" usul Mrs Kim.

"Huh? Apa yang eomma katakan? Aku tid-.." ucapan Kai terputus saat melihat tatapan tajam , membuatnya menelan ucapannya kembali.

"Bagaimana Sehunnie, Baekhyun?" Tanya Mrs Kim pada dua namja manis di hadapannya.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan, ahjumma" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kalau Sehunnie?"

"Aku juga tidak keberatan, eommoni" ujar Sehun pelan, membuahkan tiga tatapan berbeda dari ketiga orang dihadapannya. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya malu karena ditatap intens oleh tiga orang di hadapannya. Kai dan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut mungkin lebih karena panggilan Sehun pada , serta pandangan Mrs Kim yang berbinar dengan senyum lebarnya seakan puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi untuk bermain dan piknik bersama" putus Mrs Kim dengan nada riang. Membuat ketiga orang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala saja.

Baiklah, mungkin sedikit liburan tidak buruk?

.

.

.

 **~~~TBC~~~**

 **Hai hai... saya balik bawa chappie 2.. maaf kalo telat #digebukinrame2 T^T**

 **Masih ada yg nunggu kah? semoga gk terlalu lama yaa, dan semoga gk kecewa..**

 **Soalnya saya tuh nulis cuma kalo lg mood aj, dan sebenernya saya itu moodi'n orang'a juga sering terkena WB alias mager alias males nulis jadi cerita ane sering lama update'a... #duagh #dibakarreaders #pingsan**

 **Sehun: Tsk tsk, mian ne reader-ssi, berhubung Lita lagi pingsan, hunnie akan mengklarifikasi beberapa review dari reader-ssi.**

 **1\. Yang minta lanjut, ini udah lanjut ne~ jangan lupa riview lagi ne~ #bbuingbbuing**

 **2\. Kalo yg penasaran ama lanjutan'a, maafin Lita-ssi ne~ otak'a emg rada lemot kalo buat nulis, jadi lama update'a... Kalo masih penasaran ikutin aj sampe last chap.. hhe**

 **3\. Kenapa di sini Baek hyungie yang jadi pacar Kai? Trus Hunnie jadi kambing hitam(?) Huh, Hunnie juga gk tau, semua yg nulis Lita-ssi. Padahal kan Hunnie juga pengen sama Jongie, eh tapi gpp juga ding biar Jongie gk rape2 Hunnie mulu... wkwk #ups Trus yg kasihan ma Hunnie karena jadi kambing hitam(?) Huweeee, Jongie, Hunnie dikatain jadi kambing hitam T^T**

 **Jongin: (Tiba-tiba datang, peluk BabyHun) Cup, Cup, Baby, siapa yg nakalin Hunnie, hmm? #pelototin readers atu2**

 **Hunnie: Anni, reader-ssi cuma kasihan ma Hunnie karena dijadiin kambng hitam sama Jongie. Huks, Jadi Jongie yg nakalin Hunnie.. Huweeee gk usah peluk2 Hunnie... Huks Huks**

 **Jongin: Eh? Hu-Hunnie Baby, bukan begitu... Sayang, cup,cup**

 **Hunnie: Apa sayang sayang, Jonginnie juga pernah makan bibir Baek hyungie sma kecup pipinya... Jongie jahat ma Hunnie. Jadi Jongie gk boleh deket2 Hunnie dulu karena Hunnie marah sma Jonginnie.. #Pout #Pergi**

 **Jongin: Eh, tapi... Tunggu, baby.. ini kan...Hah mian, Sehunnie ngambek, gomawo ne reders udah pada review, fav, n foll... Jan lupa review lg di chap depan ne~~ Anyeong #Nyusul Hunnie**

 **Thanks to:** babyosh, kim kai kim sehun 8894, ohhanniehunnie, ChochoWhite, ryeongg9u, Song Soo Hwa, windanovia08, iiamexol, taeng94, karih8894, kim kai kim sehun 8894.


	4. Chapter 3

**Pair: Always My Lovely Couple Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun**

 **Warn: BL/YAOI, TYPO's, DLDR, NO FAME, NO BLAME, Alur gajelas (?), Kalo nggak suka langsung klik ikon X di kanan atas aj, nggak usah maksa baca daripada sakit mata... wkwk**

 **Cerita ini di adaptasi dari Film Bollywood dengan judul yang sama dengan penambahan disana-sini menurut imajinasi saya... wkwkwk**

 **Ane cuma pinjem nama, tokoh milik ortu mereka, agensi, & diri mereka sendiri ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Mrs. KaihunHS Present~**

 **COCKTAIL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3  
**

~Happy Reading~

.

.

 **Preview**

"Hmm, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke suatu tempat? Apa kalian tidak bosan seperti ini terus?" usul Mrs Kim.

"Huh? Apa yang eomma katakan? Aku tid-.." ucapan Kai terputus saat melihat tatapan tajam Mrs Kim. membuatnya menelan ucapannya kembali.

"Bagaimana Sehunnie, Baekhyun?" Tanya Mrs Kim pada dua namja manis di hadapannya.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan, ahjumma" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kalau Sehunnie?"

"Aku juga tidak keberatan, eommoni" ujar Sehun pelan, membuahkan tiga tatapan berbeda dari ketiga orang dihadapannya. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya malu karena ditatap intens oleh tiga orang di hadapannya. Kai dan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut mungkin lebih karena panggilan Sehun pada Mrs Kim, serta pandangan Mrs Kim yang berbinar dengan senyum lebarnya seakan puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi untuk bermain dan piknik bersama" putus Mrs Kim dengan nada riang. Membuat ketiga orang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala saja.

Baiklah, mungkin sedikit liburan tidak buruk?

 **End of Preview**

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh karena semua penghuni apartemen libur-atau sengaja diliburkan- dan berkumpul untuk liburan bersama di rumah pantai keluarga Kim yang terletak di Jeju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SKIP**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah perjalanan yang memerlukan waktu sekitar 1 jam menggunakan pesawat, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah pantai keluarga Kim. Semua barang bawaan mereka sudah diantar ke kamar masing-masing oleh pelayan yang dipekerjakan keluarga Kim untuk mengurus rumah pantai itu.

Rumah, emm atau kita bisa menyebutnya Villa keluarga Kim ini cukup besar, strategis dan sangat indah. Villa ini memiliki 2 lantai, lima kamar, dua kamar di lantai satu dan tiga kamar di lantai atas. Selain itu, terdapat juga ruang keluarga, dapur, teras, serta letaknya yang menghadap ke arah laut menambah keindahannya. Sekedar informasi, jika villa keluarga Kim ini berada di dekat Pantai Woljeongri, salah satu pantai dengan pemandangan menakjubkan dan pasir putihnya yang ada di pulau Jeju, benar-benar mengagumkan.

Di dalam villa, semua sedang berbenah. Mrs Kim lebih memilih kamar di lantai satu, sedangkan Jongin, Sehun, dan Baekhyun memilih kamar yang berada di lantai atas. Kamar Baekhyun berada disamping kamar Jongin, sedangkan kamar Sehun berada di depan kamar Jongin. Beruntunglah Sehun, karena dia mendapat kamar yang langsung menghadap ke laut lepas, dengan balkon yang hanya dibatasi dengan sebuah pintu kaca, sehingga memudahkannya untuk melihat hamparan biru yang membentang luas. Indah sekali, dan Sehun sangat menyukainya.

Tak terasa hari sudah berganti malam, setelah semua berbenah dan selesai makan malam, para penghuni langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat karena besok mereka akan memulai liburan yang sebenarnya. Walaupun hanya sehari, karena lusa mereka harus kembali ke Seoul untuk memulai beraktivitas lagi, sedangkan akan pulang untuk menemani suaminya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu sangat cerah dan sepertinya cuaca sangat mendukung untuk mereka yang ingin berlibur. Meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, namun para pelayan sudah berlalu lalang untuk menyiapkan sarapan dengan Mrs Kim yang sedang menikmati teh paginya, sembari menunggu penghuni lainnya bangun.

Hal itu berkebalikan dengan penghuni di lantai atas. Sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan karena semua ruangan dilantai atas itu masih senantiasa tertutup, terasa sunyi, hingga…

 **CKLEK**

 **CKLEK**

Suara dua pintu yang terbuka memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Pagi Sehunnie.." ujar Kai sembari menguap dan meregangkan badannya setelah melihat Sehun juga membuka pintu, sepertinya juga baru bangun. Kai tersenyum melihat Sehun yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan piyama babyblue bermotif kelinci kecil yang bertebaran di piyama tersebut.

"Ah, pagi Kai… tumben sudah bangun?" heran Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Hah, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, tumben kau bangun agak siang?"

"Eh, memang ini jam berapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ini hampir jam 7 pagi, Sehunnie sayang"

"Omo, benarkah?" kaget Sehun dengan ekspresi lucu, membuat Kai yang melihatnya terkekeh geli.

"Eng, mungkin karena kelelahan" lanjut Sehun memberi alasan.

"Oh, begitu.. Baiklah, segeralah turun aku akan membangunkan Baekki dulu" sahut Kai

"Ne" jawab Sehun patuh, dan bergegas turun.

Setelahnya Kai menuju ruangan namjachingunya berada, karena Baekhyun tidak mungkin bisa bangun pagi jika tidak dibangunkan.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu dan karena Baekhyun memiliki kebiasaan tidak mengunci pintu, maka membuat Kai langsung masuk kedalam. Benar saja, namja cantik itu masih bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut hangatnya, membuat Kai tersenyum tipis dan perlahan mendekat untuk membangunkan namja cantik itu.

"Baekki, bangun" ujarnya dan mengelus wajah cantik itu, tapi tidak ada respon dari namja yang sedang dibangunkan.

"Baek, Baekki, ayo bangun" ujar Kai lagi kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras, dan namja dihadapannya sudah mulai terusik.

"Lima menit lagi, Kai" sahut Baekhyun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Tidak bisa. Ayo cepat bangun pemalas, yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah" ucap Kai

"Hah, ne ne, ish" cemberut Baekhyun membuat Kai gemas sendiri.

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan kita akan turun bersama"

"Eh, Sehunnie mana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah ada di bawah"

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama Sehunnie?"

"Hah? Kenapa Sehunnie? Kan aku namjachingumu" jawab Kai membuat Baekhyun sweatdrop sendiri -_-.

"Oh, ayolah Kai. Ku ingatkan kalau kau lupa jika saat ini Sehunlah yang menjadi namjachingumu hingga ahjumma pergi"

"Lalu?" pertanyaan Kai yang kelewat polos atau bodoh itu membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Sebenarnya namja tampan didepannya ini bodoh atau bagaimana?

"Hah, lalu seharusnya kau bersama dengan Sehun agar ahjumma tidak curiga, tapi kau malah disini membangunkanku?"

"Eh, iya juga ya? Tapi aku ingin membangunkanmu. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera bersiap turun, aku akan menjelaskan nanti jika eomma bertanya"

"Ne, ne" sahut Baekhyun malas.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan Sehun sudah sampai di ruang makan.

"Pagi Sehunnie.." sapaan yang sama Sehun dapat tapi dari orang yang berbeda, itu Mrs Kim dengan senyum lembutnya yang selalu mengingatkan Sehun pada eommanya yang ada di desa, Sehun jadi merindukan eommanya.

"Pagi eommoni" jawab Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

"Nyenyak sekali, disini nyaman dan indah" jawab Sehun jujur membuat Mrs Kim tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah, lalu kemana Jongin dan Baekhyun?"

"Kai tadi sudah bangun tapi dia masih membangunkan Baek hyung, eommoni" sahut Sehun santai.

"Membangunkan Baekhyun? Kenapa harus membangunkan Baekhyun?" Tanya Mrs Kim curiga, dan hal itu membuat Sehun seakan tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Eh, emm itu tadi sebenaranya aku yang menyuruh Kai untuk membangunkan Baek hyung, eommoni karena emm, ah karena aku ingin membantu membuat sarapan pagi ini dan Baek hyung itu sulit dibangunkan. Jika aku yang membangunkan nanti akan lama, jadi aku tadi menyuruh Kai untuk membangunkannya, tapi setelah sampai disini ternyata sarapannya sudah siap, hehe" jelas Sehun cepat, wajahnya pucat dan tangannya menjadi dingin karena Mrs Kim menatapnya dengan intens.

' _Semoga eommoni tidak curiga_ ' batin Sehun berharap.

"Oh, baiklah. Sarapan memang sudah disiapkan pelayan, kita tunggu mereka dulu" ucap Mrs Kim membuat Sehun bernafas lega. _Hampir saja_ , batinnya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Kai dan Baekhyun turun bersama. Kai menatap heran Sehun yang terlihat pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"Wae?" bisik Kai pada Sehun tanpa suara, tapi hanya direspon dengan gelengan oleh namja manis itu, membuatnya menggedikkan bahu.

Setelah sarapan berakhir, mulailah acara berlibur mereka. Mereka menggunakan mobil keluarga Kim untuk pergi. Mereka akan ke beberapa tempat hari ini, seperti Seongsan ilchulbong peak, Eco land, dan terakhir mereka akan ke Yeomiji botanical garden.

Pertama mereka mengunjungi Seongsan ilchulbong peak, merupakan puncak untuk menyaksikan matahari terbit, dan itu sangat indah. Mrs Kim tidak berhenti memotret, sedangkan Kai, Baekhyun, dan Sehun berada di belakangnya mengikuti. Mereka juga terpesona dengan keindahan di puncak ini.

Selanjutnya, mereka piknik bersama di Eco land. Eco land terletak di lahan hutan Gotjawal, Mrs Kim yang ingin kesini untuk piknik segera mengusulkan Eco Land sebagai tujuan selanjutnya, dan karena itulah Kai yang mengemudi waktu itu segera menuruti keinginan eommanya karena jika tidak eommanya itu akan terus mengomel dan menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

Mereka terpesona untuk kedua kalinya, disana benar-benar tempat untuk berlibur dan bersantai, piknik bersama di Eco land juga berjalan dengan lancar. Mrs Kim dan rombongan selalu tersenyum saat piknik, dan satu lagi tidak lupa juga untuk mengambil gambar sebanyak mungkin.

Setelah selesai dengan piknik bersama di Eco Land, disinilah mereka berada, di taman botanical Yeomiji. Tujuan terakhir mereka untuk liburan hari ini. Tak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu, saat sampai di Yeomiji, hari sudah hampir sore, namun taman Yeomiji masih terlihat keindahannya. Disini, Mrs Kim dan Sehun sangat senang, karena memang mereka sangat suka dengan yang namanya bunga. Mrs Kim ingin melihat kebun bunga tulip, sedangkan Sehun sendiri sangat suka dengan lili putih. Mrs Kim dan Sehun sibuk mengambil gambar, mereka sangat terpesona dengan keindahan di tempat itu, udaranya juga sejuk. Saat Mrs Kim dan Sehun berburu gambar, Kai dan Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti di belakang dengan Baekhyun yang mengapit lengan Kai. Kai sendiri, entah mengapa dia senang sekali saat eommanya dan Sehun terlihat bahagia seperti itu membuatnya ikut tersenyum, bahkan dia hampir lupa jika masih ada Baekhyun yang mengapit lengannya. O, iya namja cantik yang menjadi namjachingunya ini memang tidak begitu suka dengan yang namanya bunga.

Setelah sudah merasa puas di Yeomiji, mereka akan pulang sekaligus mengakhiri liburan mereka kali ini. Namun sebelum pulang, Mrs Kim dan rombongan mampir di café dekat pantai untuk sekadar makan malam. Setelah makan malam, mereka tidak langsung pulang, tapi mengobrol dan bercerita tentang liburan hari ini. Kai juga sesekali menanggapi celotehan ketiga orang yang disayanginya itu, mereka terlihat berbincang seru sekali.

Namun, lagi-lagi pandangan Kai jatuh pada namja manis yang duduk bersebelahan dengan eommanya dan berhadapan dengannya. Namja tampan itu seolah lupa dengan keberadaan namja cantik disebelahnya yang merupakan namjachingunya. Kai menatap intens namja manis yang ada dihadapannya, merasa ditatap Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dan tatapan mata mereka bertemu untuk sesaat, menyelami keindahan masing-masing sebelum Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja agar tidak bertatapan dengan manik kelam yang entah kenapa seperti menenggelamkan dirinya. Pipi gembil namja manis itu merona dengan debaran jantung yang sangat keras, membuatnya takut ada yang mendengarnya. Sehun berusaha berbicara lagi untuk menghilangkan efek tatapan intens Kai tadi.

Ternyata tak jauh berbeda dengan namja manis didepannya, Kai juga merasakan seolah jantungnya ingin keluar dari rongganya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali seperti setelah dia berlari. Namja tan itu, mulai bimbang. Apa sebenarnya yang dia rasakan saat ini?

"Kai" panggil Baekhyun, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari yang diajak bicara.

"Kai-ah" panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan menyentuh lengan namja tampan itu, berusaha menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya.

"Eh, wae?" sahut Kai setelah sadar, ternyata sedaritadi dia melamun, hah. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya dan ternyata semua orang dimeja itu melihatnya dengan heran, termasuk Sehun. Berdehem sebentar sebelum berbiara lagi.

"Ehem, bagaimana? Sudah ingin pulang?" tanyanya menatap tiga orang lainnya.

"Ne, kau kenapa dari tadi melamun. Ahjumma sudah memanggilmu dari tadi" ujar Baekhyun lembut.

"Ah, anni. Baiklah, jika sudah selesai ayo kita pulang, karena besok kita harus kembali ke Seoul" ucap Kai lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Baekhyun.

"Ne, sebaiknya kita segera kembali untuk beristirahat karena kita juga harus berbenah untuk besok" sahut Mrs Kim menambahkan.

Kemudian, mereka pulang ke villa untuk segera beristirahat. Saat sampai, Mrs Kim dan yang lain segera pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan badan mereka yang terasa lelah karena liburan hari ini. Meski merasa lelah, semua itu terbayar dengan semua kebahagiaan yang mereka dapat di hari itu juga.

 **~~~000~~~**

Pagi itu berbeda dengan pagi sebelumnya. Saat matahari masih mengintip, namja manis itu sudah tidak berada di kamarnya. Ya, itu Sehun, dia ingin berjalan dipesisir pantai dulu, menikmati pagi yang indah sebelum kembali ke Seoul dengan segala aktivitas padatnya. Bau laut tercium di indra penciumnya, dan hazel indah itu senantiasa menatap hamparan biru yang membentang luas dihadapannya. Disini sangat tenang, Sehun menyukainya, jika bisa dia ingin tinggal disini karena disini tempat yang tepat untuk melepas segala kepenatannya. Menenangkan sekali, sebelum sebuah suara mengusik ketenangan itu..

"Sehunnie?" tegur Kai ketika melihat Sehun yang duduk di pesisir pantai itu. Sebenarnya tadi Kai ingin olahraga sebentar, tapi ternyata dia melihat Sehun disini. Jadi Kai menghampiri namja manis itu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ne? ah Kai…" kaget Sehun ternyata yang menegurnya adalah Kai, namja tampan yang dari kemarin entah kenapa tidak berhenti berkeliaran dipikirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kai heran

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati pagi ini dan melihat laut sebentar sebelum pulang. Kau sendiri sedang apa? Dan… mana Baek hyung?"

"Aku tadi sedang lari dan melihatmu duduk disini sendirian, makanya aku menghampirimu, dan Baekki masih tidur mungkin?" jawab Kai

"Ah, begitu.."

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menemani keduanya…

"Sehunnie…" panggil Kai pada namja manis disampingnya.

"Hm?" gumam Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari birunya laut.

"Boleh ku katakan sesuatu?" ujar Kai

"Ne…" jawab Sehun dengan senyum manisnya, namun masih tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apa kau tau jika kau itu cantik?" tutur Kai spontan.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan, Kai?" kaget Sehun mendengar perkataan namja tan disampingnya ini.

"Kau cantik Sehunnie dan kau juga manis"lanjut Kai lagi tanpa mengindahkan keterkejutan itu benar, dimatanya saat ini Sehun begitu cantik dan manis. Dengan kemeja putih yang pas ditubuhnya dan celana dibawah lututnya. Angin membelai menerbangkan helaian rambut halus namja manis itu, dan sinar mentari yang membias di wajah manisnya.

"Eh?" Sehun tak menyangka, Kai akan berkata seperti itu. Hal itu sukses membuat sepuhan merah di wajah Sehun.

"Matamu itu.."

"…" Sehun hanya diam, terhanyut dalam lubang hitam yang seolah menariknya.

"Hazel indah sewarna lelehan caramel, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona dan jatuh cinta padamu" lanjut Kai menatap manik indah di hadapannya.

"…"

"Bibirmu, bibir itu seperti cherry dengan warna ranumnya seolah menggoda siapa saja untuk memakannya, dan mungkin itu termasuk diriku" katanya lagi kali ini diiringi dengan kekehan kecil.

"Kai…" panggil Sehun pelan.

"Dan ketika bibir cherry itu tersenyum, matamu akan membentuk sabit seakan ikut tersenyum. Menambah kesan polos pada dirimu, dan membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum bahagia seakan jika kau senang, seluruh dunia akan ikut tersenyum bersamamu"

"Hentikan kai…" pinta Sehun lirih, sadar jika Kai mungkin hanya merayunya, dan jika di teruskan, Sehun tidak yakin dia bisa mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Pinggulmu itu, seakan pahatan yang sempurna, dan kau tidak akan membiarkan orang melihatnya bahkan menyentuhnya. Lalu, bagaimana jika aku yang menyentuhnya?" seolah tak menghiraukan permintaan Sehun yang menyuruhnya berhenti, Kai tetap melanjutkannya.

"Tanganmu ituaku ingin sekali menggenggamnya, tapi aku takut aku tidak ingin melepaskannya." Ucap Kai lagi dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Hah, sudah cukup. Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya." Akhirnya namja tampan itu berhenti juga.

"Waw, kau hebat sekali. Begitukah kau merayu? Pasti Baek hyung senang sekali jika kau merayunya seperti itu" dengus Sehun lega, akhirnya Kai berhenti.

"Begitukah? Tapi itu rayuan terbaikku untukmu. Hha" kekeh Kai melihat Sehun memerah lucu. Sebenarnya, Kai sendiri tidak tau apa yang sedang dilakukan dan dirasakannya. Dia hanya ingin melihat Sehun memerah, itu manis dimatanya. Namun, hatinya semakin bimbang karena dia juga masih memiliki Baekhyun sekarang.

 **Di waktu yang sama, di dalam villa…**

"Pagi, Baekhyun. Kau baru bangun?" sapa Mrs Kim ketika melihat Baekhyun yang baru turun.

"Pagi ahjumma. Ne, aku baru saja bangun" ujar Baekhyun ceria.

"Em, mana Kai dan Sehunnie, jumma?" lanjutnya menanyakan keberadaan kekasih dan sahabatnya.

"Kai tadi katanya ingin lari disekitar pantai, kalau Sehun mungkin juga ada disana karena kulihat tadi Sehun sudah pergi pagi-pagi sebelum Kai" jelas Mrs Kim

"Ah, begitu" angguk Baekhyun.

"Duduklah, kita sarapan dahulu. Biar yang lain nanti menyusul"

"Ne, jumma" patuh Baekhyun segera duduk untuk sarapan bersama Mrs Kim

Selesai sarapan, kini keduanya berada di ruang keluarga untuk bersantai. Mrs Kim seperti biasa menikmati teh paginya, sedangkan Baekhyun membaca majalah disamping Mrs Kim. Keduanya terdiam sebelum Mrs Kim memecah keterdiaman itu.

"Bekhyun.." panggil Mrs Kim

"Ne, jumma?" jawab Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah ke yeoja paruh baya yang menjadi eomma kekasihnya itu.

"Bolehkah aku memberimu saran? Anggap saja ini nasehat orangtua untuk anaknya" Tanya Mrs Kim

"Tentu saja, jumma" sahut Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Mrs Kim tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin mengatakan kalau kau itu cantik" kata Mrs Kim

"Ahjumma…" wajahnya bersemu ketika dipuji seperti itu oleh ibu kekasihnya.

"Ne, kau memang cantik. Tapi…"

"Ne…?"

"Tapi, kau akan lebih cantik jika berpakaian dengan sopan. Aku ingin kau belajar cara berpakaian yang sopan. Cobalah berpakaian lebih tertutup, kau akan lebih manis" nasehat Mrs Kim, Baekhyun dibuat tertegun. Selama ini tidak ada yang menasehatinya seperti itu. Baekhyun memang suka berpakaian terbuka, dan tidak ada yang melarangnya, sehingga dia terus seperti itu. Namun, sekarang ibu dari kekasihnya memintanya untuk berpakaian lebih sopan. Itu membuatnya merasa diperhatikan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, Baekhyun benar-benar tersentuh. Ternyata selama ini Mrs Kim juga memperhatikannya. Baekhyun senang sekali.

"Maukah kau belajar berpakaian lebih tertutup?" pinta Mrs Kim, dan dijawab anggukan semangat dari Baekhyun.

"N-ne…hhe Ne ahjumma" angguk Baekhyun, dia sungguh senang saat ini. Mrs Kim tersenyum lembut dibuatnya.

"Jumma…"

"Ne?"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu saja, jja" mereka berpelukan untuk sesaat. Baekhyun bahagia hari ini.

"Mulai sekarang, kau juga boleh memanggilku eommoni, arrasseo?"

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Ne" jawab Mrs Kim

"Ne, gomawo…eommoni" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hallooooo...

Saya datang lagi bawa next chap dari Cocktail...kwkwk /slapped/

Ada yang masih ingat ma cerita ini, hhe maapkeun saya yg baru up lagi setelah beberapa abad -_- belum ada waktu bt nulis ditambah gk ada mood nulis #duagh /alesan/ Beneran saya kena WB, hft

Ini aja saya sempetin nulis disela2 tugas yg seabrek...heuheu TT Walopun cuma seuprit, yg penting update ne? hhe

Maapkeun ne reader-ssi, yg penting saya dh update..kkk /kicked/

Pokok'a makasih buat yg udah support di chap sebelumnya, buat yg udah review, favo, & foll, juga bt siders...hhe Jan kapok bt baca cerita saya bt review lagi, fav lagi, foll lagi karena semua itu bt semangat saya nulis

Maap gk saya sebutin atu2, tp udah saya baca semua kok, thx udah support poko'a...

Buat yg penasaran, ikutin aja terus ceritanya sampe akhir. Insyaallah cerita ini sampe End kalo gk terkendala apa2...wkwk Tapi pasti End kok klo masih ada yg baca n review bt semangat ane...

Udah ah daripada kepanjangan

See u next time ne~~

Nb: Saya up tergantung mood, jadi yg sabar yee kalo ngikutin cerita ane~~

Luv you readers3


End file.
